


Cause there's only us

by raspberrypietro



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I LOVE THIS SONG omg, Marriage Proposal, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrypietro/pseuds/raspberrypietro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro if nothing is a dedicated lover. He’s all about letting you know he loves and appreciates you in as many ways possible. Here’s a little memory of just one of those ways, when he asked you to be his forever girl. This is a Song-fic to “Crescendo (feat. Cait la Dee)” - Mars Today on soundcloud and spotify. I definitely suggest listening to it while you read this, on repeat :)! </p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause there's only us

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this song on my discover and oh. my. God. I am fanfreaking in LOVE with it. Seemed like the perfect wedding song and I could envision Pietro proposing with it so!!! here! we! are! 

After a long, long, long, did I mention long, day at work you slumped as you waited for the elevator to reach your floor. Your day was filled with one too many “remember this is a stepping stone” “This is not forever” “you’ll get to where you need to be, but this is necessary.” It just felt like you couldn’t catch a break, with something to do every day, and you always came home exhausted. And not that you were someone to centre your life around a single person, but it was hard not to lean that way when you had Pietro as your loving boyfriend. It seemed a drawback of being ambitious and chasing your dreams meant that you couldn’t spend as much time together as you both would have liked. But sometimes it worked out that way since he was away on another mission.  
  
Actually, sometimes you would regret leaving your job at SHIELD but Pietro would remind you that you had never planned for it to be more than a temp job before meeting him, so you shouldn’t change that stance just so you could see each other more. In many respects, nothing good came easy and you both proved that time and time again putting in that extra effort to be in each others’ lives. 

 

After fumbling around your jacket pocket to finally find your keys, you basically fell into your apartment eager to drop off all your bags and remove your shoes. But before you could do either of those things you noticed a candle lit pathway in your dark apartment. It was natural to feel a bit alarmed but once you saw the first photo on the pathway all your worries and stresses from the day melted away. That first photo was a polaroid of when you have just gotten your insta-film camera and decided to take selfies with everyone on the team. It was before you and Pietro had even confessed to liking each other but in the photo it should have been clear how he felt. You were beaming laughing at something he had just said and he was looking down at you with such a soft look.  
  
Your favourite flower’s petals were strewn along the pathway too and you sharply exhaled out your nose at how corny Pietro could be, and you loved him for it. 

 

You carefully padded your way to the next photo and you picked it up fondly. It was a photo Sam took when you had taken a whole day to make a pie JUST to throw it into Pietro’s face. In the photo, Pietro had grabbed your face and kissed you so you could be covered in just as much whipped cream. Your first kiss with Pietro and your pie. 

 

Your heart was already feeling so full of love you didn’t know how much more you could take before you abandoned the path and just ran to the end. But you knew how much time this must have taken Pietro so you persevered against temptation.  
  
The third photo was another selfie Pietro took this time on your first date. He took you skating at Central park at 5 AM in the morning when there was no one else around. You both had a pink noses and cheeks. Your glasses were fogged. Either way you both looked so happy. 

You started to hear soothing guitar strings accompanied by the sounds of the ocean. And Pietro appeared from your room, “As much as I wanted to… I couldn’t wait any longer.”  
He was wearing a (sexy) fitted suit and he approached you with open arms. You practically leapt to hug him “I thought I wasn’t seeing you for another 10 days…”  
He guided you to the middle of your open living room and the song continued to play.

> _I give into you_

He twirled you so your back was pressed against him. He started to sway you back and forth in his arms.

> _You wash over me_
> 
> _You crash into me_
> 
> _You flow under me  
>  _

He spun you once more to face him and he cupped your face gently with both hands.

> _You're wonderfully built, wonderfully made,  
>  what a wonderful sight but I wanted to say_

His hands cascaded down your arms slowly to rest on your waist as he whispered “I love you Y/N.”

> _Wonderfully pure, wonderfully sane, what a wonderful girl,  
>  but I wonder if we could just sleep for a little while and  
>  get away from these haters ‘cause there's only us_

If you felt like your heart was going to explode before then it was like an (love!) apocalypse in your ribcage right now. Your eyes were tearing up a little and you felt no shame, you never did with Pietro. 

> _You close your eyes  
> _ _Who do you see?_
> 
> _That's no surprise_  
>  cause there's only us  
>  cause there's only us
> 
> _I close my eyes guess who I see?  
> _ _That's no surprise, there's only us  
> _ _Room full of people still there's only us_

Pietro got down on one knee and your eyes widened.

“ Y/N. In the beginning, I felt silly for thinking it, but ever since I first met you I’ve been wanting to do this. And by this I mean asking you, will you let me stay by your side always?”  
You answered him by crushing your lips onto his.  
  
“Is that a -“ “YES!YES! YESS a thousand times yes!”  
He grinned so hard his cheeks hurt, and then he lifted you up to spin you around.  
  
At that moment, a flash went off.  
  
“oHKAAAY! That makes our reveal a thousand times less awkward!” a voice yelled that sound suspiciously like Tony. Before you could even turn to say “whaaat” the lights turned on to reveal the rest of the team, Maria, Coulson, Fury, and your family spread around your apartment. Everyone was clapping and some of them rushed to hug you.  
  
“Ah what the heck” Clint said as he initiated the group hug around you and Pietro.  

And so a long, long, long, did I mention long, day ended off as one of those memorable days that reminded everyone just why they did what they do, and why they continue to do so. They do it so people can continue to love truthfully and as unapologetically you and Pietro do each other. 

 

And as you felt the warmth of more than 10 people around you, you thought “Just w _hat_ had you done to deserve this man?!”  
You’d never know, but you had a feeling he’d never stop trying to remind you why.


End file.
